


Dreaming Big

by WriterGurl1315



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, 2016, 2017, F/F, F/M, NWSL, Olympics, USWNT, Women's World Cup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGurl1315/pseuds/WriterGurl1315
Summary: Andie and Taylor are next door neighbors who happen to be best friends. They have many things in common, they both love music, they’re both obsessed with soccer and dream to one day be a part of the United States Women’s National Team, but those dreams seem to be impossible while they’re both stuck with unsupportive and abusive families. When they finally have enough and run away they run into a group they never expected to see. Will they be the support and love Andie and Taylor never had? And perhaps find love?





	1. Taylor-1

Andie and Taylor are next door neighbors who happen to be best friends. They have many things in common, they both love music, they’re both obsessed with soccer and dream to one day be a part of the United States Women’s National Team, but those dreams seem to be impossible while they’re both stuck with unsupportive and abusive families. When they finally have enough and run away they run into a group they never expected to see. Will they be the support and love Andie and Taylor never had?

*Taylor's Pov*  
I sighed as the bell rang, signaling the last day of school. Everyone cheered but I sat there quietly. I know most kids would be ecstatic that it's finally summer, but not me. No school meant that I didn't have an escape from my house for 8 hours anymore.

I sighed as I number got up from my desk and grabbed my books, dreading the thought of being stuck in the hell house for the whole summer.

“Have a great summer vacation Taylor!” My homeroom teacher Ms.Simmons chirped, her usual giddy smile present on her face.

I faked a smile and quietly said “You too.” Her grin got even wider if that's possible, and she patted my back as I exited the room. It took everything I had in me not to wince or cry out. Once I was out the door, I gingerly rubbed the bruise on my back that she had accidentally put pressure on. I walked painfully down the hallway, carefully avoiding attention from any of my peers.

“Hey you okay?” A voice asked from right behind me, and I jumped, causing my fresh bruises and cuts to burn. I winced, and Andie frowned.

“It’s gotten worse hasn’t it?” She asked, but it was more like a statement. 

 

I just nodded, letting out a sigh, and letting the pain show on my face. She was the only person I knew that would understand. 

She frowned as we opened our lockers that were next to each other, and I grabbed my bag, that I had already packed, my locker now beat up and empty, sort of like how I felt. “I got in the way of another fight, and they took it out on me.” I explained.

Andie nodded, often being in the same situation. “Hey I know, how about we watch USWNT clips at my house tonight?!” She asked cheerfully, and I smiled. This is what we always did to cheer the other one up whenever this happened, and sadly it’s been happening a lot more often lately.

“Sounds like a plan!!” I smiled weakly. We both made sure we had everything, and took the long walk home. We spent the whole walk home talking about how Club Soccer starts in a few weeks, and about how one day we’d play on the USWNT together. It was dreams like this that kept us going.

“But seriously You’d be the best Middie OR Defender ever!!” Andie told me, making me smile.

“Not as good as a forward or Middie as you’d be, like seriously, you and Abby or Alex or you and Pinoe or you and Tobin would make an invincible team!!” I exclaimed.

Andie just laughed shaking her head at me. Our conversation dropped off as we turned onto our block. I felt fear and dread overwhelm me when I saw that my Dad’s car was home.

Andie wordlessly followed me through the door, her hand on my arm for support. The house was eerily quiet as we tried to make as little noise as possible as we headed to my tiny room. It hasn't changed much since I was 8, because that's when Mom died and Dad started drinking and blaming me.

Once Andie saw that it seemed safe, she turned around, and headed back to her house next door since she kept getting angry text messages from her parents asking where she’d been. We agreed I’d meet her at her back door in 5 minute.

I grabbed my duffel bag, and put in my Abby Wambach jersey that I had saved up for from doing babysitting jobs, my soccer ball, a few books and a few changes of clothes in case I sleep over at Andie’s, and since it's gotten worse here, I might.

I finally finished packing my stuff and threw the bag over my shoulder, wincing a little as the strap came into contact with the fresh bruises on my back and stomach.I listened for any indicators that Dad was awake, I didn’t hear anything so I quietly opened my bedroom door and headed down the stairs, picking up speed as I neared the back door. Just before I reached the back door a force slammed into the back of my head. I fell to the ground, stars dancing across my vision.

“Where do you think you’re going bitch?!” My dad yelled. Reeking of alcohol. I cringed, as I looked into his bloodshot eyes that were full of hate and rage.

“I...I’m going to Andie’s house.” I choked out, and tried to hold back a scream as he kicked me in the ribs.

“Just shut up! You’re worthless, and not even that other worthless brat could ever love you!! So I’ll do everyone a favor!!” He screamed as he continued to kick me. I coughed, feeling blood seep out of my mouth, and my eyes widened as I saw him walking toward me with a knife.

I tried to crawl toward the door, just wanting to live. I felt him grab my leg.

“No! You’re finally going to pay!” He screamed. I closed my eye, and waited for the pain of the knife, but it never came, instead there was a crash, and I looked to see my Dad on the ground, the potted plant that Mom had kept on the porch smashed by him.

Suddenly I felt a hand gently grab mine.

“Come on Tay. It’ll be okay.” Andie said, even though her now dirty hands were shaking. I saw that she now had a black eye, but before I could say anything I could hear my Dad getting up.

“Come on! We gotta go!!” Andie said, I ignored the screaming pain as Andie helped me to my feet, and I grabbed my duffel bag and ran beside Andie. We kept running even after the screaming of our enraged parents died down and the familiar city lights started to fade into the distance.

It was only when we reached the well known Dash Stadium that I dropped to the ground, the pain from my gashes and bruises finally overwhelming me.

I looked over at Andie to see she was in a similar state. You’d think 2 teens who were hurt and alone in the city at night would be scared, but I couldn’t help but finally feel at peace.

“We’re finally free.” I smiled slightly.

Andie mirrored my action, and once we were both able to stand again, Andie said “Well, why don’t we find a way in?” She asked.

I nodded, and we walked toward the stadium, never looking back to our old lives, or should I say nightmares. I just hoped that this future would be better for us.


	2. A n d i e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie's chapter

A N D I E 

 

Ever since I was young I had been abused by my so called ‘father’. It started after my mother left us when I was 5. From the day that I turned 6, the abuse started. It started off as name calling, and slaps here and there. Then it turned worse when I turned 13. He started raping me, cutting me, hitting me and punching me. I only had one true friend growing up. Taylor Vercetti. She was in the exact situation as me. Her parents were abusive to her too. We both wanted to escape, we had to if we wanted to live. 

\--

Finally the bell rung, signalling that school was out for summer. Everyone was happy, and chattering about all the parties they would go to. But me? Yeah, I was scared /for/ my life. A whole summer in a house with an abusive father?

Not exactly what I had planned. I packed up my items-notebook,pens,pencils- slid my phone into my pocket and swung my bag onto my shoulder. I couldn’t help but wince as it came in contact with a fresh cut. Not from my dad, but from me. 

 

As I made my way out of the English room, my teacher, Mrs.Moy, but we call her Chris. She patted my back and pulled me into a tight hug. I tried my hardest to not cry out as her body came into contact with the fresh bruises that were dotted along my back.

“Take care of yourself this summer okay?” She asked/stated. I nodded and hugged her back. She smiled at me and I grinned. “Have a great summer Andie.” She said and released me. I repositioned my bag. 

“You too Chris.” I said as I slowly exited the room. I made my way to my locker, spotting Taylor at hers. 

“Hey you okay?” I said as I noticed her wincing as her shirt shifted. She winced and I frowned and put in the combination and lifted the lock and opened my locker. 

“It’s gotten worse hasn’t it?” I said. But it wasn’t a question. It was a statement. Taylor sighed and frowned. I packed my bag, my locker empty. Taylor slammed her locker shut and turned to me. 

“I got in the way of another fight, and they took it out on me.” She said, I placed my arm around her shoulder pulling her into a side hug. 

“You don’t deserve this. We both don’t.” I said.

“Hey I know, how about we watch USWNT clips at my house tonight?!” I asked, excitement in my voice. Whenever we were having a bad day, and today was definitely one of those days. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Tay smiled weakly at me. We headed out the doors of the schools and started the walk home. We started talking of how our club soccer started in a few weeks-we were both really excited about it starting- And how we would both play on the National Team together one day. 

It were these dreams that kept /me/ us alive.

“But seriously You’d be the best Middie or Defender ever!!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, a grin on my face. She smiled at me. I was so glad to have her as a friend. She understand what I was going through. Whenever I needed to rant, she’d listen, and give me advice. And I would do the same for her. 

“Not as good as a forward or middie as you’d be, like seriously, you and Abby or Alex or you and Pinoe or you and Tobin would make an invincible team!!” She said back, smirking. 

All I did was shake my head, and laughed. Our conversation tapered off as we turned the corner, onto the block of where we lived. I got glimpse of a car, and knew that her dad was home. And most likely drunk. Taylor’s face morphed into fear and anxiety. I placed my hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s okay.” I said.

We made our way soundlessly through the front door, and up the stairs to her room. For all the time that we have been friends, it hasn’t changed much. Only a few new things, and changes in clothing and style. 

My phone started blowing up, with text messages from my dad. Him wanting me home or I was going to get my ass kicked. Literally. I looked around and told her that it was safe. She smiled and pulled me into a soft hug, being aware of the bruises on my back. 

“Meet by my backdoor in 5 minutes?” I asked her. She agreed and I made my way down the stairs and out there back door. I walked quitely into the back of my house, and made my way up the back stairs. As I was walking up, I noticed my dad snoring on the couch. Beer bottles and cans littered the ground around him. I sighed softly and finished the walk to my room. 

 

I grabbed my sports duffle bag and started packing. I threw in my jerseys-HAO,Tobin,Hope,Ali,Press and a Kopmeyer, I had either gotten from friends or family, or I bought them with the money I saved up from cleaning houses during the summer-

 

I grabbed my cleats and placed them in along with my socks and guards. I walked over to my dresser and packed the rest of my clothes, that I could fit. Then packed a few books and my notebooks. 

 

Once I packed the rest of my soccer gear-headbands,prewraps,extra guards, and my Club jersey.- I made sure my phone was in my pocket and my charger was in my bag before I made my way out my room, shutting the door softly behind me. 

I slid my shoes off and held them in my hands as I walked softly down the winding stairs, only to be met by my pissed off, drunk and angry father.

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” He slurred, holding onto the banister. I glared at him, and tried to make a move around him only to be cut off my him. 

“I asked you, where the fuck do you think you are going?” He roared, making me cringe back. 

“I’m going over to Taylor’s house.” I stated. He glared at me and when I made another move to leave, he threw a punch at my face. It hit me in the right eye. Instantly my right side of my face exploded in pain. I cried out and hunched over. I knew I had to escape, or I could possibly die tonight. 

I mustered all my strength and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He crumpled to the ground and I ran out of the house, sliding my shoes onto my feet as I ran across the lawn to Taylor’s house. I heard her scream and ran to the front door, opened the door. Her dad was holding a knife and was about to stab her. I had to act. And quick. I grabbed the potted plant, opened the door and threw the pot at her dad with all my strength. 

He collapsed to the ground and I stepped inside the house. I grabbed her hand, and she turned to face me. 

“Come on Tay. It’ll be okay.” I said, my dirty hands shaking. Her dad started to stir and I pulled her up. 

“Come on! We gotta go!!” I yelled. She grabbed her bag and we made our way out of the house, our feet slamming into the ground as we ran from our nightmares. The screams and yells our parents got quieter as we ran into the city, only stopping and collapsing in front of a stadium. 

Looking up, I saw that is was BBVA Compass stadium. Where the Houston Dash played. I breathed heavily and looked over to see Taylor is a same state as me-tired, worn out, hurt- You’d think 2 teens who were hurt and alone in the city at night would be scared, but I /we/ couldn’t help but finally feel at peace.

“We’re finally free.” I heard Taylor say, looking over, saw a grin on her face. I scooted over and pulled her into a side hug. 

“We finally are.” I smiled. A couple minutes passed and we were finally able to stand. I grabbed my bag and placed it over my shoulder. Then I turned to Taylor and spoke, “Well, why don’t we find a way in?” I asked her, a grin on my face. 

She nodded, and we walked toward the stadium, not looking back to our old lives, or should I /we/ say nightmares. I just hoped that this /our/ future would be better for us.

 

Word Count:1471


	3. Chapter 3

*Taylor’s POV*

Andie and I walked around the entire stadium and have yet to find a way for us to get in. Of course it started to pour.

I started to shiver feeling light headed and my arms, legs and neck hurt where Dad had dragged the knife.

I closed my eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. “Hey Tay! Come here! This one is unlocked!” Andie called.

I blinked my eyes open and followed her. It looked like it was a door on a loading dock.  
I stuck my head in, and not seeing or hearing anyone Andie and I crept through the doors into the dark and empty hallway.

We wound our way through and I paused when I heard noises coming from the right hallway. Andie and I exchanged panicked glances as we quickly ducked down the hallway on the left. 

We found a locker room and I grinned when I opened a locker and found a warm change of clothes; black sweatpants and a UNC hoodie.

I looked to see that Andie was also grinning, holding a Penn State hoodie and grey sweatpants.

We headed toward the showers and Andie turned around to say something but her eyes widened.

“What?!” I asked, afraid someone had appeared.

“Your leg! He got you pretty bad Tay!” She worried She made me sit down on the bench near the shower room and I gasped when I saw the large slash in my pant leg, blood running quickly down.

Andie looked panicked as she grabbed towels, holding them rightly against the wound. I felt my vision going slightly fuzzy as I looked back toward the door. I froze slightly at what I saw.

“What is it Tay?” Andie asked, looking like she was expecting me to drop dead.

“I..i think I left a trail of blood.” I whispered.

Before we could figure anything out I heard footfalls and then voices heading our way. We quickly tried to get up, but I fell back down, my vision going hazy.

“Taylor!” Andie called, and I swear I heard more voices that were oddly familiar enter before everything went black.

*Ashlyn’s POV*  
I dove down into the turf and grinned as I stopped Carli’s kick.

Without missing a beat I rolled it to Whit, who was on my team for the scrimmage this time.

She kicked it up to Ali who dribbled past Abby and passed it up to Tobin.

Tobin made a beautiful cross to Abby who headed it in past Hope just as Jill blew the whistle.

“Great job today ladies!” Jill cheered as Dawn handed all of us our recovery shakes.

“That was a sweet save Harris!” Pinoe shouted.

“Sweet bicycle kick Pinoe!” I grinned as we all congratulated each other.

“Ugggh… guys..” Tobin trailed off from the door leading out into the hallway.

“What is it Tobs?” Lauren asked.

“There's a trail of blood in the hallway…” Tobin said in a shell-shocked voice.

“What?!” We all yelled tripping over each other to get to the door.

Sure enough there was a trail of blood leading down the hallway, zig-zagging as if whoever or whatever left it was stumbling.

“What so we do?” Moe asked sounding a bit scared.

“Well we follow the trail. If someone needs help we can't just leave them there.” CAP said.

We all agreed slowly following the blood trail, hoping a psychotic serial killer didn't jump out at us.


	4. Andie (2)

A N D I E part two

Taylor and I walked around the entire stadium and have yet to find a way for us to get in. Of course it started to pour.

I started to shiver feeling light headed the right side of my face burning from here my dad punched me.I saw Taylor close her eyes for a moment and leaned against the wall. 

“Hey Tay! Come here! This one is unlocked!” I called out noticing a gate was unlocked. It looked like it was a door on a loading dock.

I stuck my head in, and not seeing or hearing anyone Tay and I crept through the doors into the dark and empty hallway. I let out a shiver, my nose wrinkling up at the musky smell. 

We wound our way through and I paused when I heard noises coming from the right hallway. Taylor and I exchanged panicked glances as we quickly ducked down the hallway on the left. 

We found a locker room and I grinned when I opened a locker and found a warm change of clothes; a Penn State hoodie and grey sweatpants. After looking some more I found a pair of clean socks. 

“Praise the soccer gods.” I said, and heard Taylor giggle. 

 

I looked to see that Taylor having found a UNC sweatshirt and grey sweatpants,was also grinning, We headed toward the showers and I turned around to say something, but then I noticed a cut, and a pretty deep one on my friend’s legs. I quickly set the clothes on the bench and walked over to her. 

“Holy Shit” I said, and ran my hand through my hair. 

“What?!” she asked, afraid someone had appeared.

“Your leg! He got you pretty bad Tay!” I said, and started to bite my bottom lip. I made made me sit down on the bench near the shower room. I heard Tay gasp- she must of have looked down at her leg.- I turned back around and saw her face visibly paler. Please don’t pass out. 

I had a panicked look on my face as I grabbed some nearby clean towels, holding them rightly against the wound. While I was applying pressure, I saw her do a sharp intake of air, and turn even more pale. 

I myself was pale, not usually dealing with lots of blood like this. I could handle my own, but other people's blood could make me pass out. 

“What is it Tay?” Andie asked, looking like she was expecting me to drop dead.

“I..i think I left a trail of blood.” I heard her whispered.

Before we could figure anything out I heard footfalls and then voices heading our way. We quickly tried to get up, I made it up but Taylor fell back, her eyes rolling back. Ah fuck. 

“Taylor!” I called, as voices got closer. They sounded very familiar. I looked at my friend, who was passed out when the door opened. And players from the United States Women’s National Soccer Team walked in. In other situations I would of fangirled, But now? I had to get my friend to a hospital or something. 

“My friend,” I gasped out, “she needs help.” I said, then my vision started to black and hazy. 

“Shit, someone call 911.”I heard Pinoe, or was it Abby yell. I smiled softly as I lost consciousness. 

 

B E C K Y’S P O V

I grabbed my phone and dialed 911, my eyes focusing on the two young girls. 

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Yes Hello, I need 2 ambulences to BBVA Compass Stadium right now. My teammates and I found 2 young girls, who are both passed out. One has a deep cut on her leg and the other had a couple cuts that have reopened.” I said all in on breath. I felt and arm on my shoulder, and relaxed when I saw my girlfriend, Alyssa.

“We have two on the way.” I said thanks and then hung up, noticing Pinoe applying towels to the girl with the cut on her leg.

“They’ll be here in a couple minutes.”


	5. Taylor- 3

Taylor's POV  
As soon as I succumbed to the darkness all I could hear was my Dad. I froze and blinked my eyes open.

I looked around and saw that I was back in my empty room, my blood staining some parts of the carpet.

“Whaa?” I said. I thought I got out!

I suddenly heard screaming and I knew it was Andie’s I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I was almost to the door when I felt a blow, knocking me over. I looked all around me and saw the broken glass scattered everywhere and blood started to pool around me.

I looked up to see Dad smirking at me. “Did you really think you could get away?!” He laughed, kicking me, making me scream.

My eyes widened as I hear Andie’s scream get louder. Dad just chuckled darkly. “You really thought you could save your friend? You're going to hear her suffer before you die.” He sbeered.

“No ANDIE! I screamed and cried.

Suddenly my vision blurred and all I could hear was beeping and oddly familiar voices talking.

“Someone get a doctor she's freaking out!” A voice shouted out.

“You heard Abby! Go!” Another voice shouted and I heard hurried footfalls.

“Hey it's okay baby girl it's going to be okay.” A soothing voice said. 

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder and my eyes jolted open as my breathing sped up.

“Please don't hurt me!” I pleaded. I looked all around the room not seeing Andie.

“Andie! Where's Andie!” I panicked. I tried to move but realize I was connected to all these wires. I tried to pull them out. I needed to find Andie!

“Hey, hey breathe! You're safe and so is your friend! Just breathe! We won't let anyone hurt you!” I turned toward the voice and was shocked to see Ashlyn Harris talking to me, half of the USWNT looking at me in concern.

“Am I dead?” I wondered.

*Julie's POV*  
“Okay half go with one girl and half with the other.” Christie ordered. 

We all nodded and I went with the group going with the girl with the gadh in her leg.

We were all sitting in her room after the doctors had brought her back from surgery; apparently having to cauterize an artery that was nicked.

The girl suddenly started to freak out as she slept and Abby ordered Kling and Whit to go find a doctor.

Amy and Lauren quickly went toward the girl trying to soothe her.

She shot up when Amy rubbed her arm. “Please don't hurt me!!” She cried, making my heart break. Who would hurt a kid like this?!

When she didn't see her friend she panicked trying to disconnect her IV. I held her hand, holding one arm down as well. 

“Hey, hey breathe! You're safe and so is your friend! Just breathe! We won't let anyone hurt you!” Ash said.

It was then that the girl seemed to realize her surroundings, her eyes widening as she saw all of us.

“Am I dead?” She asked.

We all couldn't help but chuckle a little.

“You're not dead sweetheart. We found you and your friend in the stadium pretty hurt.” Lauren said softly.

“Andie is okay?” She asked again. It made me smile a little at how close her friend and her seemed.

“She's fine sweetie.” I smiled.

The girl seemed relieved as the doctor came in.

“We were able to repair most of your injuries. Now these injuries didn't look accidental. Is there a family member we could call to inform?” The blonde doctor asked.

Her eyes widened in panic. “Please don't make me go back! He'll kill me!” She cried, trying to hide herself in the bed.

“Hey, it's okay. Who will kill you pretty girl?” HAO asked.

“My Dad.” The girl said tearfully.

I saw red and I saw Aslyn and Abby clench their fists. There was no way we could let her go back or go into the system. She's been hurt enough already!


	6. Chapter 6- Taylor

*Taylor's POV*

I shook a little as the police offficers entered the room. The feamle police officer with short brown hair and kind blue eyes seemed to notice my terrified gaze and turned to the big burly male officer. 

"Elliot why don't you go talk to the doctor?" She asked kindly.

"Of course Liv. Nice to meet you ladies." He smiled walking out. 

I breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the room, relaxing slightly. "Hello Taylor. My name is Detective Olivia Benson. I'm here to investigate the case against your father."

I tensed up and I felt a hand grab and squeeze mine. I looked up and smiled slightly when I saw Christie Rampone.

"W...will I have to go back to him?" I asked shaking slightly.

"No sweetie, and I will do everything in my power to make sure he's behind bars for a long time but to do that I really need your help. Can you do that?"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay. Um well it all started when my Mom died like 6 years ago. Um he blamed me because she was coming to pick me up from soccer practice." I paused as tears started to run down my face.

"Hey, hey." I flinched slightly as hands reached for my face but relaxed into the gentle touch as I was guided to look into Lauren Cheney's eyes.

"None of this was your fault sweetie. Don't ever let anyone make you think that." I nodded, leaning into the touch, not used to affection.

“O..okay.” I stammered making Lauren smile.

“That's our girl!” Amy Rodriguez cheered making me laugh a little.

“Can you keep going sweetie?” Detective Benson asked nicely.

I nodded hesitently and Christie Rampone and Becky Sauerbrunn each grabbed one of my hands making me smile slightly. I actually feel sage for once but I know better than to get used to it. The only good petson in my life who hasn't left is Andie.

“Um well he ugh started drinking and then he would beat me all the time if I talked or looked at him wrong or ugh for no reason…” Isaid aqkwardly. I heard something snap and saw that Ashlyn Harris had broke the wooden arm on one of the chairs.

“Thank you for telling me sweetie. I will make sure he stays in jail for a long time.” Detective Benson said.

“And Andie?” I askes nervously. I couldn't let her keep getting hurt. It's her and I against the world.

“We are investigating her parents as well. I promise you they won't hurt her again.”

I grinned. Andie and I were safe now. Whether we had to find a way to live on the street or not we were finally free.

“Excuse me Detective Benson can we talk to you?” Lauren and Amy asked as I begged the nurse to let me see Andie.

Maybe it would be best if we did a Hospital break. There was no way we were going into the syestem.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter up soon


End file.
